Surviving High School: Maximum Ride Style
by goldenfire123
Summary: Max moves from New York to California and meets the mysterious Fang and a group of friends completely different from New York. Will Max fall for Fang and his irresistible charm? Or will handsome Dylan beat Fang to her? No wings.
1. Chapter 1

The same hills had been rolling by the car window for what seemed like days. i picked up my iPod and turned he volume up all the way, to drown out my sister Ella's constant chatter. ugh she could be so annoying. I watched the green grasses pass my the window, and i slowly fell into a light sleep.

I felt my headphones being yanked out of my ears and the music was replaced by Ella's screams. I groaned.

"MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAAAAAAX!" Ella was shaking me violently and I shoved her off. "WE'RE IN CALIFORNIA!"

"What the hell Ella?" I complained

"Girls go pick your rooms!" my mom, Valencia, yell. At this, I leaped out o the car and ran into our new house. I charged up the stairs gorilla style and bolted into the biggest room I could find.

Close on my heels, came Ella. She stood in my doorway breathing hard, "No fair! You always get the bigger room!" she pouted and I stuck my tongue out at her. Did I mention that I always get what I want? Well, if I have any say in it, I always get my way. My new room here in California was much bigger than the one I had back in New York.

After helping to bring in the boxes form the van, I decided to go to the gym. Did I also mention that I loved to work out? I don't know if that is weird to like working out but I just felt so good afterward. I yelled to no one in particular that I was going to the gym then headed out the door, iPod and earbuds in hand.

The gym was a longer walk than I expected. When I arrived I was already sweaty and panting. Great. I made my way to the treadmill and put it on one of the higher levels and turned up my music and started to jog. Did I mentions that I get really into my exercise? I sort of enter a zone where if you talk to me you are dead.

I was suddenly pulled out of my 'zone' and became aware of someone standing behind me. I swiveled around and saw an extremely hot guy standing behind the treadmill. Wait hot? Since when did I think of guys as hot? Wow I'm losing it. He was looking right at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, then something horrible happened. I lost my balance and you can guess what happened next. Let's just say I was shot off the treadmill and ended up in a crumpled heap at the hot guy's feet.

Though it was mostly my fault, me being the person that I am, obviously took it out of the poor guy.

"What the hell?!" I screeched, fuming at him, "What is your problem?" I shoved him hard in the chest but he didn't move an inch. Damn he was strong. He had olive skin and dark floppy hair that fell into his eyes. He looked kind of emo cause he was wearing all black clothing. He simply smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nice running." he said and winked at me, "You looked good."

Sexist pig. I pushed by him and stormed out of the gym, looking back to see him smirking at me then getting on the treadmill that I had been using.

I walked in my house and slammed the door behind me. Taking the stairs two at a time, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly, dreading the following day: the first day at my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock blared signaling the first day of school. Ugh. I can't even begin to explain how much I despise school. I looked at my alarm clock and gasped as i saw it read 5:00 am. Ella.

I threw back my covers and shivered at the gold air. My feet carried me into my sister's room and saw her sleeping soundly. Not for much longer. I threw the alarm clock at her and she leapt about 3 feet into the air.

"Owww!" she yelped as she rubbed her side, "What was that for?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" I retorted, " Why would you set my alarm for freaking 5 am!?" Ella's face lit up. Oh dear God no. An evil grin spread across her face and 10 mites later, I was sitting in Ella's bathroom at a vanity as she prodded me with makeup brushes. I squirmed under her masara-weilding hand until finally I gave in and allowed her to touch me with the torture device.

After an entire hour of hair and makeup done by Ella, she walked out of the room to pick out clothes for me and I tentatively looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty good.

Ella came back in and threw a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top that had wings on the back, and a leather jacket. At least she knew my style. I changed and thew on some black converse high-tops. I waited for my sister by the door and when she came down the stairs, I stared. She looked amazing.

Since the school was only a few blocks away, Ella and I walked.

When we arrived at school, a ripple of murmurs ran through the crowd and may heads turned in our direction. Ella immediately squealed and ran over to a girl with mocha skin and wildly curly hair. They began talking about who-knows-what; probably hair products.

I shook my head and left Ella to socialize. How did she even know anyone? We haven't even lived in the neighborhood for 24 hours! Ella has always been the social one. I usually scare everyone of you tries to talk to me, so i usually didn't have many friends.

I made my way through the whispering crowds of people and ignored some whistles. Sexist pigs again. Can't there be any decent guys in this world? I kicked open the door to the office and the lady at the front desk stared at me. I eft my expression blank, as if I hadn't just kicked open the door to a sophisticated office.

"Maximum Ride," I said to her. She nodded, still eyeing me and rummaged in her desk and pulled out a yellow folder with my name on it.

"Thanks," was all I said to her. I turned on my heel only to find a sight that made me just two feet in the air and throw my folder at him as a reflex. It was the guy form the gym yesterday. He cought the folder and handed back to me, keeping his face free of emotion, like a stone. I glared at him as I shoved my way through the door and out of the office.

I speed walked to my locker and looked at the combination rotten on a slip of paper which the office lady had given to me. I started to put in the combination and thought about the guy form the gym. _He goes to school here? Could my luck get any worse? _After 3 times of putting in my combination and failing, I kicked my locker which created a bang the echoed through the hall. Most of the people turned their heads to look at me and i sneered back at them in reply.

Then out of nowhere, a tall guy with strawberry blonde hair and electric blue eyes was by my side.

"Need help?" he inquired looking at me.

"No," I retorted probably a little to harshly. I averted my eyes and looked intently at the piece of paper clothed in my hand. It was hard to look directly into his eyes. But there was something mesmerizing about then so i looked back at him to find one eyebrow raised, "Ugh fine. Thanks." I handed him my piece of paper with the combination on it. In one try, he opened the locker. i shoved the books I didn't need into my locker and kept my math and science in my bag.

"What's your first class?" he inquired.

"Math," I practically spit out the word. I hated math.

"Cool me too." he replied, "Walk with me?"

"Sure," I decided this guy was ok. I followed him.

"I'm Iggy by the way."

I nodded, "Max."

"Cool name," he smiled at me and to my surprise I felt myself smiling back. That was pretty much how my entire conversation with him went until we got to math. As we waited outside the math classroom, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Iggy!" I turned around to see a guy who looked just like one of those Hollister models. He had blonde, wavy surfer hair, and lagoon-blue eyes.

"Sup Dylan," said Iggy in response, "This is Max. She's new here."

"Hey Max," he smiled at me, showing off his pearly whites. Once again I found myself smiling back. Damn what is wrong with me?

Math crawled by, one painful minute at a time. Then science came, and that went a little faster. In science, i officially made two new enemies. Their names were Lissa and Brigid. They were two of the sluttiest girls I had ever laid eyes on and i couldn't help making fun of them. Just a little.

Finally, lunch was here. I got my food and saw Iggy in the crowd of people.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Not at all!" I sat down next to Iggy and he introduced me to everyone. At the table, there was my sister Ella, the mocha-skinned girl who's name was Nudge, and Dylan. We ate and laughed together and I decided I liked them. The smile was wiped of my face when the guy from the gym came and sat down next to me at our table. I glared at him in disgust and he just smirked at me.

"Max this is Fang," _Fang. What kind of a name is Fang? _

_" _So, Max what class do you have next?" Iggy looked at me questioningly. I looked down at my schedule.

"Art."

"Cool me too," his deep husky voice sounded by my ear. Crap. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

I watched Max scarf down two hamburgers and three cookies. She ignored me for the rest of lunch until the bell rang. RRIIINNGGG. Without looking at me, she got up and began to walk (twice as fast as a normal human being I might add). I got up and followed her since we were both going to art.

I caught up to her quickly and fell into step beside her. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again when I saw the murderous talk-to-me-and-die look that I had learned by now, was special to Max.

"Oh Faaaannnggg!" a high pitched trill of a voice reverberated through my ears. Oh God help me. Max looked pained and she must have seen it in my eyes too, because a look of understanding and sympathy passed through her eyes before the annoyed frown took its place once again. I didn't even look at Lissa as I felt her long perfectly manicured nails dig into my skin.

"So Fangie Poo I'm free later," I looked at her with her caked on makeup and the piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. I tried desperately to pull my arm out of her grip, but she belt tight and looked at me with huge eyes.

"I'm busy tonight," I looked to Max for help, letting my desperate emotions show in my eyes. I saw something flicker behind her eyes. Then something truly surprising happened.

"Also," Max piped up, "he already has a girlfriend," she looked at me.

I was confused for a few second, then I realized what she meant, and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," I went along with it. I looked at Lissa with defiance and couldn't help smirking at the horrified look on her face.

"Fine, _Fang_," emphasizing my name, she gave me one dirty look and stalked off. Just then, I found myself still holding Max's hand. We looked at each other and she blushed. I dropped my hand from hers and she did the same. "Thanks," I whispered and gave her a small smile. All she did in return was nod, almost unnoticeably.

I heard the art teacher's voice call us into class, and the students filed in.

"Your new seating chart is up on the board," she smiled sweetly and took her seat at her desk. I looked at the board as people began to find their seats. I noticed that at every pair of desks, sat a boy and a girl. When I found my name, a little shock went through me. You can guess who I was sitting next to. Yup that's right. I looked at her and she simply glared back and took her seat with a huff. This was going to be a very interesting class.

**Max POV**

I can't believe I just pretended to be Fang's girlfriend just to save his neck. What is wrong with me? I hated him, right? I just felt so bad for him. I'm glad I'm not the only person who hates Lissa. When I heard that high pitched trill of a voice and saw the look of horror and dread on Fang's face, something snapped inside me. I couldn't condemn him to that fate.

I looked at the board where our new seating assignments for this semester were posted. I noticed that every not was paired with a girl. When I found my name, I almost screamed. I just had the best luck in the world. Note the sarcasm. I looked over at Fang to see him smirking at me from his seat. He wiggled his fingers at me and I glared at him. This might be the first time in my life I will almost definitely hate art class. Kill me now.

I took my seat next to Fang and refused to look at him.

"Today," said the teacher in a honey sweet voice (not so sweet that she put me next to Fang) "we will be drawing from a model." Whispers and giggling broke out among the girls. "He is one of your fellow classmates who happens to have a study hall this period, so he volunteered to be out model," she smiled, "Please welcome Dylan to our class for the day." I hadn't really been apying attention until the girls gasped and a few squealed.

I looked up to see none other than my new friend Dylan staring up on a slightly raised platform in the front of the classroom. He was wearing worn jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He looked around the class and winked at me. I smirked slightly. Dylan was out model? I looked at Fang who was shaking his head with a smile on his face. Not one of his smirks, but an actual smile.

I placed a hand on his back, "Are you ok?" I inquired with a mock look of fear and concern on my face, "You're smiling! I think you should go see someone about that."

His face smoothed over for a second, then he laughed under his breath.

"You're doing it again!" I stared at him with mock horror, "Don't look at me it might be contagious!" I averted my eyes bt neither of us could keep it in. We both burst out laughing.

"Ah-hem," we stopped and looked up at Ms. Lubart who had an eyebrow raised. She turned to Dylan. "You can pose however you like."

I cast my eyes sideways momentarily to see Fang back with his usual smirk on his face. I shook my head and turned to face Dylan once more. He had pulled up a chair and was leaning forward casually with his forearms resting on his knees and his hands limp and hanging down. His head was tilted down slightly so some of his dirty blonde hair fell into his face. His piercing teal eyes looked up at the onlookers who has started to draw him. His expression was serious and somewhat sad.

I glanced at Fang once more to see he had already begun to draw. Looking up occasionally. I couldn't see what he was drawing, but or some reason, I don't think it was Dylan. I took out my sketchbook, and began to draw.


End file.
